100 Oneshot
by karliss
Summary: Como pueden ver por el título, son cien historias de esta pareja que me gusta mucho. Hiruma&Mamori. ¡Disfrutenlas!
1. Un sentimiento desconocido

**UN SENTIMIENTO DESCONOCIDO**

_Te quiero..._

¿Por qué no podía dormir por esas simples palabras? Nunca le había pasado y se estaba dando cuenta que no le gustaba nada.

_Te quiero…_

¿Sería verdad? ¿Y a él que le importaba?

_Te quiero…_

¡Maldita sea! Si la jodida come-pastelitos le decía al maldito mono que lo quería a él no tenía que importarle.

_Te quiero…_

¿Y por qué demonios salió corriendo del lugar si él nunca se comportaba así? ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ESE NO ERA ÉL.

_Te quiero…_

Jodida palabra.

Hiruma Yoichi era un demonio que no tenía que importarle para nada una simple y maldita palabra, pero aun así por más que se lo repitiera no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ocasionando que no pudiera dormir.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Mamori por más que tratara de comprender el por qué de que Hiruma estuviese aun de más mal humor que de costumbre no lo podía entender. Ya le había dicho varias veces (más bien gritado) que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con el entrenamiento.

-Solo cállate, maldita manager.

Esa había sido la respuesta que había recibido cada una de las veces, pero ella ya no podía seguir soportándolo; si era necesario le quitaría el arma de las manos sin importar las consecuencias.

.

.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Era normal para él dispararles a los malditos enanos, pero nunca le había dado ese placer perverso de volver una y otra vez al maldito mono y por todo eso se sentía confundido. Seguía sin comportarse como él mismo.

Eso no podía seguir así, pero tampoco podía pararse era como si una fuerza extraña estuviera guiando sus disparos continuamente hacía el maldito mono. Y no tan solo eso, también estaba Cerberos que tan solo cargaba contra el jodido mono por orden suya.

Volvió a apuntar con su querida arma una vez más al que estaba torturando por todo ese entrenamiento, pero se dio cuenta que esta había desaparecido de sus manos.

-¡Qué mierda…! ¡Devuélvemela jodida manager!

-¡Hiruma-kun! ¿No te has dado cuenta que él entrenamiento tendría que haber terminado hace media hora?

¿Tan rápido había pasado la hora? Mira a todos los malditos integrantes del equipo que se encontraban prácticamente desmayados en el jodido suelo. Estaba tan entretenido que se le había pasado la hora.

-Falta poco para el maldito partido, que importa si nos pasamos de la hora, maldita manager.

_Te quiero…_

-Tck…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada maldita mamá gallina.

Prefería desaparecer de una vez del campo de entrenamiento, no quería cometer una locura. ¿Por qué tenía que volverle a la cabeza esas malditas dos palabras que lo habían dejado toda la noche sin dormir? Le faltaba poco para terminar de salir del área de entrenamiento cuando siente un disparo de su querida arma que en ese momento se da cuenta no está en sus manos.

Se voltea y la ve en el suelo al lado de la maldita manager y a esta con cara de susto.

.

.

Siente la mirada de Hiruma-kun antes de levantar la suya, por lo general nunca era descuidada cuando tenía una de esas armas en sus manos, pero había estado tan enojada con ese demonio que no se había percatado que la había disparado hasta soltarla.

Solo agradecía haber estado apuntando al cielo.

-Maldita despistada.

Mamori ve como Hiruma se agacha al lado suyo y recoge su arma. Estaba en problemas.

-Hiruma-kun…

Cuando se levanta puede ver que tiene una mirada que nunca antes le había visto y siente como su cuerpo quiere retroceder como si tuviera miedo de lo que le podría hacer Hiruma. Pero no, ella no tenía porque retroceder, no había hecho nada malo. Así que en vez de eso lo miró con como diciéndole "yo no tengo la culpa de nada"

-Tck…

Se voltea y se va.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hiruma?

Se da cuenta que no tan ella lo dice en voz alta si no que todo el equipo, pero como este ya estaba otra vez casi fuera del campo ni siquiera escucho. Según las cuentas de Mamori esa era la primera vez en que se iba sin rebatirle nada.

.

.

Diciéndose que era un completo idiota se dirigió a las duchas, si fuera por él no se toparía con ninguno de esos malditos renacuajos, solo que ese deseo no se le pudo cumplir no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el resto del equipo llegó. _"Maldita mala suerte"_ pensó para si mismo.

Trato de no ponerle atención a lo que hablaban, pero aun así llegaron frases sueltas.

-Pobre Monta…

¿Pobre Monta? Él no le encontraba nada de pobre.

_Te quiero…_

Malditas palabras.

-Agotado-MAX.

Sin que lo notara una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ese maldito mono se lo merecía, el equipo tendría que darse cuenta que no era momento para distraerse con estupideces, él solo se los estaba haciendo saber a su manera. Tendrían que agradecérselo.

-Hiruma esta vez sí que se pasó, ¿no lo crees Musashi?

-Sus razones tiene que haber tenido, Kurita.

Por como conocía al maldito viejo estaba seguro que sabía que estaba escuchando su conversación, porque o si no nunca habría puesto esa voz tan burlona al decirlo.

¡Además de que él no necesitaba ninguna maldita razón!

-¿Qué razones? -¿por qué ese jodido gordo tenía que seguirle la corriente?- ¡Mira como quedo el pobre Monta! Apenas y puede moverse.

Kekeke… eso estaba muy bien. Se lo merecía.

-Tienes razón Kurita, sobre todo después del rechazo que sufrió ayer.

¿Así que lo rechazaron? Eso aun era mejor.

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que rechazo?

Estaba malditamente seguro que había escuchado bien.

_Te quiero…_

¡Si no había podido dormir por esas malditas palabras!

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía termino de ducharse lo más rápido posible para poder salir de ahí.

_No quería hablar con nadie._

Solo que no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que afuera lo estaba esperando quien había pronunciado esas palabras tan cursis en su opinión. La miro con una cara como diciéndole: "No tenemos nada de qué hablar", solo que como siempre no funciono con ella.

-Hiruma-kun, ¿qué te pasa?

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Ni una jodida cosa! Se encontraba perfectamente. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por todos? ¡Él nunca le había pedido que se preocupara por él!

-Déjame en paz, maldita mamá gallina -siguió caminado hasta la casa club, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cosas importantes.

Podía escucharla como lo seguía, después de todo ella también tenía trabajo.

_Te quiero…_

¿Por qué diablos se había vuelto de repente tan curioso? Parecía que no iba a poder hacer nada hasta saber qué era eso del rechazo. Paro de caminar y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, haciendo que también ella se parara y lo mirara con curiosidad. Abrió la boca para preguntar… y la volvió a cerrar.

_Y ella seguía mirándolo._

-¿Por qué estas tan raro hoy, Hiruma-kun?

-Tck.

_Y él demonio se estaba poniendo nervioso._

-¿Qué te dijo el jodido mono ayer? -le soltó sin pensarlo un minuto más. No entendía el porqué de que estuviese actuando así, pero ya había empezado e iba a seguir hasta el final.

Ella lo miro con cara de confusión antes de responderle.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Ayer se te confesó –al fin había entendido y lo volvía a mirar como si no lo entendiera.

-Eso es verdad, pero es algo que no te interesa.

-¡Es por el equipo! Eso solo sería una distracción.

-Cualquiera diría que estas celoso.

Se quedo paralizado ante eso. No podia moverse.

¿Celoso? ¿Él?

No. Imposible. De ninguna manera.

-No digas estupideces maldita manager, yo no estoy celoso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tanto interés?

Ya se lo había dicho, solo le interesaba el equipo. Nada más. Y así se lo hiso saber.

-Lo que digas Hiruma-kun.

Volvió a ponerse a caminar, pero él aun no había terminado con ella.

-Le dijiste que lo querías.

.

.

Mamori no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así trato de ocultar su sorpresa y le respondió sin mirarlo.

-Solo le dije que lo quería como amigo. Nada más.

Queriendo ver su expresión se dio la vuelta y fijo su vista en él.

_Sorprendiéndola aun más lo que vio._

Alivio. Puro alivio.

Eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa y sin creerlo el conocido demonio se la devolvió.

-Eso es bueno, y más te vale que nunca le digas a alguien esas palabras.

-¿Ni siquiera a ti?

Después de decirlo, se vino a dar cuenta de lo que se podia entender, pero ya no podia decir nada, si decía algo solo lo empeoraría.

.

.

Ahora lo entendía, podía verlo. No por nada tenía una mente privilegiada, aun era muy pronto, pero algún día el exigiría esas palabras.

-Esas palabras son solo mías.

Y siguió con su camino, tenía trabajo que hacer, solo que al caminar no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

_S llegaron hasta aquí ¿qué importa que se demoren otro poquito? _

_¿Me regalan un comentario?_


	2. Demonio de los demonios

_¡Al fin nuevo capitulo! Un poco corto lo se..._

**DEMONIO DE LOS DEMONIOS**

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?

Si fuese cualquier otra maldita persona en ese momento estaría corriendo para salvar su jodida vida. Pero eso no iba para alguien como él, un demonio, esa era la forma en que todos lo consideraban y a él le encantaba. Él miedo que podía causar a los jodidos que solo escuchaban su nombre, el terror que los inundaba cuando veían su libreta. Era algo tan magnífico… y lo disfrutaba como todo un demonio que disfruta cuando saben que tan solo es capaz de causar destrozos en las personas. Él era transparente en lo que hacía y sabía que se tenía ganado ese apodo de demonio.

Pero también sabía y eso lo frustrabas como ni otra jodida cosa, era ver como esa maldita come pastelillos la consideraban un jodido ángel, cuando no podían estar más lejos de la verdad. Todos creían que era prácticamente una santa con su sonrisa bondadosa y la infinita paciencia que poseía.

Puras mentiras, ella era falsa. Porque sabía que esa mujer nunca mostraba su verdadera cara a nadie. Y él amaba esa otra cara que se mantenía oculta y que solo él era el jodido afortunado en verla.

-¡Contesta!

Sacarla de sus casillas era una delicia para él, sabía que cualquier otro diría que estaba completamente loco, ¿a quién le gustaría ver esa faceta donde se te pueden poner los pelos de punta? Solo a él.

Y por eso se estaba enojando en ese momento, porque "ella" no estalló cuando estaban solos para poder divertirse a lo grande, si no que fue cuando se encontraban todos en la maldita casa club. Tck… ahora le tocaría aguantar las malditas burlas de esos idiotas, aunque estaba seguro que el único que sería capaz de decirle algo de frente seria el jodido rastras.

Esquivó una vez más esa maldita escoba que en manos de la jodida manager se podía convertir en un arma mortal. Y se dedico a fulminar con la mirada a todo el maldito equipo para ver si podían entender con esa mirada de que era hora de irse. Solo que esos bastardos estaban demasiado sorprendidos mirando a la maldita mamá gallina como para hacerle caso.

Solo por presenciar ese momento se la iban a pagar con el doble de entrenamiento.

_El que ríe último ríe mejor._

-¡Hiruma Youichi! ¡Responde cuando te hablo!

-Tck.

No importaba que fuera considerado un genio, aun así era capaz de entender como lo hacía para parecer un completo ángel delante de todo el mundo. Ahí podía ver la maldita cara de esos jodidos renacuajos que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

_Después de todo solo él sabía que ella podía ser peor que los demonios._

-¿QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE?

¿Acaso ya no estaba enojada? Si hasta estaba gritando. Parecía que ella no se percataba de eso. Lamentable para ella.

No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al ver la cara de todo el jodido equipo, al fin estaban viendo a la verdadera Anezaki Mamori, ahora no tan solo a él le tendrían miedo si no que a ella también, eso era lo único bueno que podía salir de eso. Porque no importaba qué, prefería que esa "cara" de esa jodida manager solo él la pudiese ver.

¡No soportaba que otra persona viera algo que era suyo!

Y esa faceta era solo suya.

Esquivó nuevamente esa maldita arma mortal y se dirigió a por su arma favorita que estaba encima de la mesa de para empezar a disparar como loco hacia los pies de esos bastardos que formaban su equipo.

-¡Lárguense de una maldita vez a entrenar!

Se sentía bien dispararles a esos renacuajos.

-¿Youichi?

Ahora sí que estaba jodido. Ella nunca decía su nombre sin el "kun" a no ser porque estaba furiosa, lo había aprendido en el pasar de los años, porque ella cuando se enojaba parece que se olvidaba que nunca lo llamaba así. Si le decía _Hiruma _era porque estaba enojada, pero si le decía _Youichi_ era porque se encontraba furiosa.

Aún ahora no podía entender como era que cuando se enojaba se olvidaba de todo de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Sonrió divertido, por lo menos había alcanzado a echar de la casa club a todos esos malditos enanos, no quería que otra de las cosas que le gustaba de ella quedara expuesta ante todos.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

-¡Te dije que no amenazaras a mis compañeros!

-Tck.

Lo pillo. Pero es que desde que habían entrado en la Universidad esos bastardos desde el primer día no habían dejado de mirarla y tenían que saber lo que les iba a pasar si se les ocurría poner aunque solo sea un dedo encima de su jodida manager.

-Solo les di una pequeña recomendación.

-¿Pequeña? ¿¡PEQUEÑA!? -lo mantenía, esa mujer era peor que los demonios cuando se enojaba.

-Sí.

-¡Pues entonces no esperes que sea pequeña la paliza que yo te voy a dar!

"Eso si eres capaz de golpearme", le habría encantado poder decírselo, pero solo conseguiría enojarla aun más y tenía que ir a entrenar, los otros idiotas solo entrenaban como debía ser cuando él se encontraba presente.

-Sabes que no podrás ni tocarme.

-¡No importa! ¡Lo voy a seguir intentando!

No tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que ir a entrenar.

-¿Qué quieres para que me dejes en paz?

-¡Retira tu amenaza!

-¡Eso nunca!

Acababa de cometer un error, nunca tendría que haberle dado esa respuesta. Ella era inteligente y podía darse cuenta el tono posesivo que puse al decírselo, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo tan solo las palabras salieron sin procesarlas.

-¿Por qué? -parecía que cuando estaba enojada no pensaba tan claramente como cuando se encontraba consciente de sus actos. Eso era algo bueno para él.

-No se me da la gana.

-¡No te das cuenta que ahora mi curso se mantiene lejos de mi! -bien, eso era lo que quería. Esos jodidos idiotas estaban cumpliendo bien con sus ordenes- ¡y no tan solo los hombres, si no que las chicas también!

-¿Qué? Yo solo quería que los jodidos se mantuvieran lejos.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que todos te tienen miedo?

-Kekeke…

-¡No te rías!

Mierda. Ya estaba viendo las lágrimas que estaban apareciendo en su rostro y eso no podía soportarlo.

-Está bien, retirare la amenaza.

Dejó la escoba a un lado y le dedicó otra de las "facetas", esta vez una sonrisa tan luminosa que sabía era solo dirigida a él, después de todo solo él tenía lo que muchos querían para sí.

_Las sonrisas de Anezaki Mamori. _

Podía ser que otro viera su sonrisa, pero esas no eran tan brillantes como las que le dirigía a él. Solo él era el que tenía el derecho de tener las dos partes más distintas de ella: la mejor sonrisa y la mayor furia.

-Te quiero, Youichi-kun.

Eso era lo mejor, cuando su maldita novia le decía eso. Ella era perfecta para él.

_¿Y? ¿Que les parecio? ¿Algun comentario?_


	3. Posesivo

_Después de mucho tiempo lejos vuelvo una vez más. Lo siento por estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero por problemas no pudo._

_Por si acaso este capitulo va dedicado a **robin-chuan **¡espero que te guste! Como querías a un Hiruma celoso... espero que me haya salido bien._

**POSESIVO**

¿Esos malditos renacuajos nunca habían escuchado hablar de él? Parecía que no, por la simple razón de que no quitaban la vista de algo que era suyo, ¿nunc a habían escuchado que un demonio no compartía? Tendría que enseñárselos a la fuerza. Y lo disfrutaría.

Minifalda, una pollera corta, zapatos con tacón… ¿y eso era maquillaje? Tck, quería matarlo de un disgusto… ¡maldita mamá gallina! ¿Desde cuándo utilizaba eso? Más le valía tener una buena explicación, pero eso no quitaba que en ese momento toda la maldita universidad se encontraba mirando unas piernas que solo le pertenecían a él, ¿Cuánto durarían antes de querer acercase a ella? Nada. Ya veía a un idiota que le había hablado y le sonreía haciéndose el amigable, definitivamente Cerberos ya tenía una presa.

Tck, sin esperar a que apareciera otro maldito crío, se acerco a ellos y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, esa que les ponía la piel de gallina y provocaba pesadilla, a ese imbécil, pudo ver como se ponía pálido. Eso era lo que más le gustaba…_ como reaccionaban cuando veían su sonrisa._ Y sería aun peor cuando se enterara a quien estaba haciendo enojar.

Ella aun no lo veía, así que se puso a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, dedicándoles una mirada a todos los hombres que hasta ese momento se la estaban comiendo con la vista, su expresión era fácil de leer: "tóquenla y están muertos". La mejor forma en que se dieran cuenta de que lo queseaban pertenecía al demonio era dejar claro desde el principio quien mandaba ahí.

–Hiruma-kun… ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto con una mirada inocente.

Era de esperarse que ella ni cuenta se hubiese dado de lo que pasó hace unos instantes en sus mismas narices, _era tan inocente._

–Tck.

La soltó y empezó a alejarse, no antes de volver a amenazar con la mirada a esos idiotas, que obviamente siguieron su camino. Sobre todo el que se había atrevido a parar a esa maldita manager, que le faltaban piernas para correr más rápido.

_Pero aun así ya estaba en la lista del demonio._

Él se en cargaría para que ese mismo día todos los hombres que estaban en esa universidad se enteraran que tenían prohibido acercarse a más de dos metros de su maldita manager si tenían segundas intenciones, porque si lo hacían las consecuencias para ellos serían desastrosas.

En menos de dos horas, toda la universidad se enteraba que ese mismo día Hiruma Youichi, más conocido como demonio estaba en esa universidad. Ahora todos lo miraban con temor esperando no ganárselo como enemigo.

Kekeke… esos malditos idiotas eran listos, ya debían imaginarse que el que movería los hilos de ahora en adelante en la universidad sería él y solo por eso no querrían llamar su atención.

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, esperaba que fuera algún tipo de broma, pero estaba seguro que eso no era, no podía estarse equivocando tanto, sus ojos estaban viendo a esa misma mamá gallina que él consideraba de su propiedad, porque lo era (no importaba que ella aun no estuviese enterada, ese era un detalle menor, porque al menos el resto de personas, sobretodo hombres, estaba al corriente de la situación) se encontraba coqueteando, ¡coqueteando! Algo totalmente imposible para ella, ¿Dónde quedaba la mujer que era totalmente inocente en todos los sentidos? ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando ahí? Primero aparece con una vestimenta que nunca antes la había visto usar y ahora estaba coqueteando… algo que según su opinión se le daba de maravilla.

–Tck.

Si quería saber tendría que preguntarle y a ese bastardo le esperaba saber cómo de fuerte mordía su perro.

No le hablo, tan solo la sujetó de la muñeca y se la llevó, él no tenía porque darle explicaciones, sino que al contrario: era ella quien tenía que responder unas cuantas preguntas.

– ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? –le preguntó cuando ya estaban en un lugar sin miradas indiscretas.

–Nada.

¿Nada? ¿Y él era un maldito idiota? No.

–Esa no es la respuesta que quiero.

– ¿Entonces cual es Hiruma-kun?

– ¡Dímelo tú!

– ¿Yo? Si no se qué te molesta, no tengo forma de saber qué respuesta quieres.

–Saber perfectamente que es –nunca creyó que con respecto a ese tema iba a tener tan poca paciencia, pero así era. Y para evitar que no le contestara lo que quería fue directo al grano– ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¿Por qué estas tan rara?

–Yo no estoy rara, estoy normal.

–Si claro, esa es tu vestimenta normal… ¡y un carajo! ¡Dame una maldita respuesta!

–Oh… así que te había dado cuenta de mi ropa, y porque no dijiste nada, Hiruma-kun… ¿verdad que me veo linda?

¿Linda? Se veía preciosa, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

–Te ves ridícula.

Lo miro ofendida y si no se equivocaba sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas…

–Todos han dicho que me veo bien –prácticamente se lo susurro pero él pudo escuchar perfectamente.

–Te aseguro que mienten, ¿y qué es lo que estabas haciendo ahora? ¿Coqueteando? –tuvo el placer de ver que se estaba ruborizando, pero lo miro a la cara, después de todo podía ver que seguía ofendida– déjame decirte que se te da fatal. Nunca había visto a una mujer que hiciera tanto el ridículo como tú.

Ahora sí que estaba enfadada, lo podía ver en su rostro. Se preparó mentalmente para los gritos que llegarían de su parte, quería que gritara, que su atención estuviera puesta en él, en nadie más. Solo que esos gritos no llegaron, miró sin creerlo que suspiraba y movía la cabeza para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse.

–Esto no tiene sentido, Hiruma-kun –le dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

Y él se quedó ahí parado como un idiota y solo. Lo único que podía agradecer era que nadie se encontraba en los alrededores para que viera que al demonio lo había derrotado una simple mujer. El respeto que ya se había ganado hubiese quedado por los suelos.

A cada minuto que pasaba y él seguía en el mismo lugar más se enfadaba. ¿Ella aun no se daba cuenta que tenía dueño? ¿Qué ese dueño era él?

–Maldita mamá gallina inocente.

Porque eso era lo que era, preocupada por todos y cada uno de los que conocía, nunca se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en los hombres y era él el que tenía que estar correteándolos con la ayuda de Cerberos, agradecía que ese perro fuera un maldito celoso con ella que no dejara que nadie más que él se le acercara. Eso sí que le convenía, no podía estar siempre vigilando que algún bastardo no estuviese tratando de aprovecharse de la inocencia de esa maldita mujer.

Y ahora parecía que tendría el doble… el triple de trabajo vigilando su espalda para que esos malditos imbéciles no se propasaran con ella.

No entendía y eso que todos lo consideraban un maldito genio y no podía entender que era lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos por la cabeza a esa mamá gallina. Nunca se había gastado tanto la cabeza tratando de entender a alguien y ahora que quería hacerlo le era imposible.

A lo mejor solo era él que le estaba dando muchas vueltas y al otro día volvería a ser la misma, Anezaki Mamori, come pastelillos que conocía. Eso no le podía durar.

No esperó que ese mismo día volvería a topársela y sería a solo minutos de su conversación, mejor dicho para que pudiera seguir con su camino tendría que pasar por su lado y eso no quería hacerlo. No se encontraba en su mejor forma para soportarlo, sobre todo porque vio que en esa ocasión estaba hablando con dos… ¡dos!, bastardos. Los miro a ambos para recordar sus rostros y luego buscar información o para que Cerberos se encargara, y luego la miro a ella. Parecía relajada y feliz; y no entendió porque eso lo enojo. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que ella solo podía estas así en su presencia. Y por ese día ya no soportaba más esa nueva actitud que estaba tomando esa come pastelitos.

–Ven conmigo –sin esperar respuesta se la volvió a llegar, pero esta vez no iba a aceptar otra cosa que no fuera una buena explicación.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora?

– ¿No te parece que el único que puede hacer preguntas aquí soy yo?

– ¿Porqué?

– ¿Qué está pasando contigo? –le respondió con otra pregunta.

–Eso ya me lo preguntaste y te dije que nada.

–Y yo te dije que no te creo. Y esta vez no te vas a ir sin contestarme.

Suspiro y pareció que se dio por vencida porque al fin respondió.

–Solo quise cambiar un poco… por eso la ropa.

–No tienes para que cambiar, estabas bien.

–Tienes razón… y tú parecías celoso.

–Tck., que idioteces dices maldita manager.

– ¡No son idioteces! ¡Y no me digas así!

–Te digo como se me da la gana. Y más te vale que mañana vuelvas a tu antigua ropa.

¿Así que lo había hecho a propósito? Maldita mujer inteligente y él como un idiota se había dejado manipular por ella.

–Está bien, total ya averigüe lo que quería saber.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir con esa pregunta, pero quería saber la respuesta aunque tenía una ligera idea de cuál iba a ser.

– ¿Y que querías saber?

–Si te podías poner celoso cuando otros hombres se me acercaran.

Y él que había creído que ese día cuando la vio por primera vez no se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le había dirigido a todos esos críos que se encontraban prácticamente babeando por ella.

–Descubrí que eres muy, muy celoso.

_La única forma en que tengo para saber lo que les pareció el capitulo es en sus comentarios... así que... ¿me regalan algunos? _

_Por si acaso, cree un blog (en mi perfil esta la pagina) sobre libros románticos, hay muchos que me gustan y quería recomendárselos._


	4. Siguiendote

_Ok, se que el capitulo me quedó bastante corto, pero no quise que después me dijeran que estaba aburrido y con puro relleno, así que lo deje así._

**SIGUIENDOTE**

A ella no le importaba que la consideraran un ángel, cuando se amaba uno nunca podía elegir. ¿Qué importaba lo que una chica haya soñado de un "hombre ideal"? Este llega, pero nunca es como se lo había imaginado. Ella amaba a un demonio, lo reconocía (aunque solo para ella), pero era más que obvio lo que ella sentía. ¿Cuántas veces no le había tocado rechazar al resto de los chicos? No podía verse en una relación con nadie que no fuera él.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Sabía que irían a la misma universidad… ella así lo había decidido. Pero quería… en ese día… en el que se graduaba… que él la mirara.

Hiruma Yoichi… ¡ERA UN MALDITO CIEGO! ¡Eso es lo que era! Sabía que la quería, los gestos que tenía para con ella, así lo demostraban. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decírselo? Si era por el que dirán… no, eso no podía ser. Después de todo a él nunca le había importado y a ella aun menos. No le interesaba que dijesen que un ángel nunca podría estar con un demonio. Que fuese imposible. _Ella lo haría posible._

Si fuese cualquier otro no le habría costado nada declararse, ¡cuántas veces no ha estado a punto de hacerlo! Pero lo conoce, sabe cuál sería su reacción… él terminaría alejándose.

Solo por eso prefería mantenerse en silencio y esperar a que el diera el primer paso.

– ¡Mamo-nee! ¡No te imaginas cuanto te voy a extrañar! –llegó gritando a su lado su amiga.

–Yo también, Suzuna…

–Tendrías que haber ido a la universidad de Enma… así estaríamos juntas cuando vaya a la universidad.

–Te dije que prefiero Saikyodai y…

–Solo porque él va a ir a esa –la cortó en tono refunfuñado.

Suzuna había tomado la costumbre desde que se entero de que su amiga estaba enamorada de ese demonio de dejar de decirle por el apelativo cariñoso y empezar a tratarlo como _"él" _aunque solo fuera cuando estaban ellas dos solas. Parecía creer que así ella tendría toda su atención y no tendría que compartirla con Hiruma, porque al no decir su nombre su mente no tendría que viajar a lugares lejanos para imaginar cosas en su compañía.

Por no ser una mala amiga, prefería no decirle que aunque no dijese su nombre, con tal de llamarlo "él", ella ya se encontraba en su mundo (por así decirlo, porque igual tenía que poner atención a lo Suzuna le decía) imaginando lo que sería si ese demonio dejaba de comportarse como un idiota.

– ¡Ponme atención Mamo-nee! ¡Y deja de mirarlo!

Nunca le había dicho a su amiga que había sido gracias a ella que se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Hiruma era amor. La forma en que se preocupaba por él más que por cualquier otro miembro del equipo, aun más que Sena, como buscaba poder facilitarle el trabajo ayudándolo en todo lo que podía… solo quería su bienestar. Solo por Suzuna lo descubrió, la forma en que ella se preocupaba por él era distinta a su preocupación por el resto. Y Suzuna con su radar para buscar el amor, tan solo hiso que se planteara esa tan temida pregunta.

¿Lo que sentía por Hiruma era amor?

Y de su interior surgió la respuesta: un SÍ claro y fuerte para que no hubiera confusión ni duda. Ella nunca tuvo salvación, desde el principio estaba destinada a quererlo.

– ¿Sabes Suzuna? A veces me da rabia como trata de negar lo que siente por mí –le dijo, porque era la verdad, cuando estaba teniendo gestos cariñosos y se daba cuenta de lo que hacía cambiaba completamente y empezaba a disparar o se iba.

Todos en el equipo ya se habían dado cuenta del amor que surgía entre ellos dos. El único ciego era él.

–Tienes que darle tiempo, Mamo-nee o mejor aún: olvidarlo.

–Como si fuera tan fácil.

– ¡Cuánta razón tienes! –le respondió por mientras que miraba hacia Sena que en ese momento se encontraba con Monta.

_La entendía perfectamente._

Miró una vez más toda la casa club de los Deimon Debil Bats, ese día había sido la gradación y quisieron pasar el resto del día todos juntos y por eso que se encontraban ahí.

_Esa sería la última vez en que estarían en ese lugar todos juntos._

Los extrañaría a todos. Las risas, las lágrimas, los triunfos, las derrotas. Ese lugar decía tanto de ellos. Todo lo que habían pasado.

–Todavía tienes oportunidad, Suzuna. Solo que te tocaría a ti declararte –Suzuna la miró con cara de sorpresa, se acercó un poco para terminar de decirle– Sena es demasiado tímido.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuándo…? Es decir… ¿sabías? –se notaba que estaba completamente sorprendida. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

–Eres muy evidente.

–Yo…

–No tienes que decir nada, pero lo digo en serio. Sena no saldría arrancando si te confesaras. –No pudo evitar que un poco de amargura se colara en sus palabras, porque era la verdad. Solo Hiruma correría. Y Suzuna se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y estaba segura que en su mente le estaba dando la razón.

Sus ojos, como tantas otras veces lo buscaron hasta encontrarlo. Ni en ese día dejaba de lado su computadora, seguía escribiendo quien sabe que cosas… pero estaba diferente. Tenía ojeras y se notaba nervioso. Algo bastante raro en él, nunca lo había visto así. Con pesar y preguntándose qué le pasaría volvió a dirigir la vista a Suzuna que no dejaba de moverse.

–A lo mejor tienes razón, Mamo-nee. Solo tengo que decirlo.

Y la vio dirigirse decidida hacia Sena y llevarlo hacia un rincón. Aun cuando trato de desviar la vista la curiosidad era más grande que su voluntad y sus ojos volvían a mirarlos. Podía ver ahora no tan solo a Suzuna sonrojada si no que también a Sena.

_Lo había dicho._

Se alegraba por ella, pero también le tenía envidia. Le encantaría estar en la misma situación que ella.

– ¿Dejarás de ser ciego alguna vez, Hiruma-kun? –susurró al aire.

–Acabo de ver, maldita novia –fue la respuesta.

_¿Y que les pareció el final? ¿Les gustó? Personalmente a mi me gustó mucho._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capito!_

**_Nota aparte:_**_ A los que le interese un buen libro para leer que sea romántico les recomiendo esta pagina: librosromanticosaleer. blogspot 2013/09/el-sabor .HTML (tan solo junten los espacios)_


End file.
